Steps
by ProofNegative
Summary: Blake and Ruby go out to do parkour, and Blake tries not to remember the past. ( This is my first story on this site, I'll write more or less depending on the reception)


My ears perk up at the sound of inconsistent tapping on my window. Padding across my room quickly, I look outside and see, two floors down, Ruby holding a handful of pebbles. She waves, and I give her a thumbs up before ducking back inside and checking the time.12:01 pm. Right on time.

Grinning, I slip into a black hoodie, strap a small bag over my back, and stepped outside of my window onto the windowsill. Shivering slightly as the cold autumn air wraps around me, I fix my sights on the fire escape across the alley.

No matter how many times I've done this, I never let myself relax at this juncture. I don't think I can. The fall is probably enough to kill me, if not paralyze me. I'd rather avoid that, so I focus on my goal. 10 feet. 1 jump. Plenty of rail to grab, and, if necessary, I can control my fall by grabbing on to bars while I fall. I shake away the facts. Contingency plans are for those who expect to fail. I narrow my eyes at my target.

I don't fail.

I jump, sailing through empty space, desperately reaching for the bars that will provide my salvation. My flight nears an end, and I prepare myself for impact. Slamming into the side of it, I immediately kick myself over the side onto the safe railing. Ignoring my heart frantically trying to escape my chest, I stroll-

_gotta stroll, gotta keep it cool_

-over to the edge of the escape, kick a lever, and hold on as the ladder falls, with me on it, to the ground. I leap off and land smoothly in front of Ruby, who has been watching my entire performance with a grin on her face.

"You couldn't have just used the fire escape on your side of the alley?" she says, amusement dancing across her features.

I glance up at the equipment, stationed right below my window and make an exaggerated face of disdain.

"Too far away", I quip.

She laughs-

_beautiful laugh, like bells or is it just me?_

-and tags me lightly on my arm before dashing down the alley.

I laugh gleefully and follow her.

We head out of the alley, straight towards the elevated tracks behind my apartment complex. She leads, not because she is faster, but because she _can_. For the longest time, _I _led -I still do, occasionally- and she followed close behind me, cautious and hesitant with the fear of failure. Over time, we worked the fear out of her-

_together_

- and she grew more confident, taking more risks, enjoying herself more. Now, she led, and I was only too happy to follow her.

I love watching Ruby run. Not in a sexual way-just admiring her face can make me blush- but with admiration and pride. Watching her run is like witnessing a miracle, all liquid grace flowing from one step to another, to another to another. The effect is hypnotic, and I have to snap myself out of a daze because we're coming to our first obstacle.

She looks behind her and winks impishly "What are you waiting for, surprise buttcheeks?" she giggles at our old joke_-_which doesn't even apply this time, as she's not wearing her combat skirt -and flows over the side of the wall smoothly.

I blink-

_I remember when she couldn't do that_

-and grin.

Approaching the wall, I speed up, jump and continue running for one, two steps. I grab onto the edge and pull myself over seamlessly, losing no speed. As my head clears the obstacle, Ruby and I make eye contact. She sticks her tongue out at me-

_adorably childish, even now  
_

-before dashing across the train tracks. I perch on the edge for a moment, catching my breath and soaking in the sound of her feet rhythmically slapping a four-beat against the gravel, inviting me to run with her.

Grinning slightly, I run after her.

These are the moments I live for. When I don't have to think about my past or our futures, about the White Fang, or what happened at Beacon.

About Yang.

I shake my head, attempting to dislodge the dark thoughts. I don't run to recall bad memories, I run to forget. I run to live in the present. I run to know who I am, and I run with Ruby to remember my accomplishments. I remind myself, even as I catch up to Ruby and we fall into step, side by side, running in perfect harmony.

_ My name is Blake Belladonna, and I taught Ruby Rose to run._


End file.
